Vertiges
by Slythewyn
Summary: HP/DM L’air est glacé à l’intérieur de la chambre, la nuit engloutit Londres, et le silence encercle la ville endormie. Harry est sorti fumer sur le balcon, Draco en profite pour se remémorer leur histoire - amour et folie. Romance, angoisse. OS


**Disclaimer :**Harry James Potter et Draco Lucius Malfoy sont la propriété de Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

**Auteur** : Slythewyn

**Genre** : Angoisse/Romance

**Pairing** : Harry/Draco

**Présentation de l'histoire** : Ce one-shot est un **POV de Draco**, il se déroule deux ans après la bataille finale, cependant il ne contient aucun spoiler, lisez sans inquiétude :)

* * *

**Vertiges**

L'air est glacé à l'intérieur de la chambre, la nuit engloutit Londres, et le silence encercle la ville endormie. Tu es sorti fumer sur le balcon. Tu aurais pu fermer le battant de la porte-fenêtre, mais non, il faut que je contemple ton dos frappé par les rafales. Je suis jaloux de ce vent qui t'enveloppe et t'entraîne, ce vent qui te possède, me maintient à distance.

Tu t'es enroulé dans un drap et je ne vois de toi que tes chevilles, tes épaules, tes cheveux emmêlés sur ta nuque. Ta peau rayonne au clair de lune, parcourue de frissons, mais tu n'esquisses pas un geste pour mieux te vêtir ; tu attends que je te rejoigne.

Je suis allongé sur le lit, respirant discrètement ton odeur ; tu es dans chaque recoin, chaque centimètre carré du matelas et de la couverture froissée. Je me remplis de toi jusqu'au vertige. Jusqu'à ce que ma raison rende l'âme et que je devienne fou, au moins assez pour te comprendre.

Je savoure l'instant de mes dernières résistances ; tu es une tentation extrême, figé dans le froid de décembre. La fumée s'échappe lentement de tes lèvres, et je devine tes yeux qui la suivent, un peu troubles, virevolter au loin.

_A quoi tu penses amour ?_ Tu ne réponds jamais à mes questions. Je converse avec ton sourire, d'une douceur presque maladive.

Lorsqu'on t'a ramassé sur ce champ dévasté, il y a déjà deux années de cela, tu avais oublié ce que c'était, sourire. Ils t'ont rangé dans un lit à barreaux, derrière des rideaux blancs, des couvertures aseptisées. Il n'y a que ce mot : ranger, condamner au silence.  
C'est la mémoire que tu as perdu, pas le langage. Je le sais bien, moi. Je m'en souviens chaque fois que tes doigts me chuchotent 'merci', que ta langue me susurre 'je t'aime'.

Nous pratiquons le dialogue du corps, et des cœurs qui l'animent.

Ils m'ont traité de salaud, reproché d'avoir utilisé ton amnésie à tes dépends, à mon profit, pour renaître à tes yeux sous un nouveau visage. Ils ne savent pas, ils ignorent que notre histoire débute bien avant la bataille. Si je suis le seul aujourd'hui à pouvoir t'approcher, c'est qu'au-delà du souvenir, de la mémoire perdue, tes mains ont reconnu mon visage et les contours de ma silhouette.

Du temps du chaos et des armes, personne n'a jamais su, puisque personne n'aurait été en mesure de l'admettre. Je suis celui qui t'a tenu debout, jusqu'à la fin.  
J'étais dans ton ombre quand tu avançais, droit et digne, portant sur tes épaules l'espoir de tout un monde.  
J'étais dans ta peau quand tu les combattais, et j'étais dans tes veines ce soir-là, je t'insufflais la force de continuer.

Plus tard à l'hôpital, c'est encore moi qui t'ai réappris à lutter, à marcher, à sourire ; réappris à vivre.  
Et dès ta guérison, sans une hésitation tu m'as suivi chez moi.  
Oh, ils ont bien cherché à te récupérer. Je me souviens de ces hiboux qui déferlaient ici, leurs missives étaient pleines d'une sentimentalité à vomir, le regret de ne pas avoir pas cru à ta résurrection, les excuses, la nostalgie d'avant, il n'y a rien qu'ils n'aient pas essayé. J'ai brûlé toutes les lettres et tu m'as laissé faire.

Je me lève avant de traverser la chambre. Chaque enjambée est douloureuse, il ne faut pas que tu te retournes, me vois osciller de cette façon. Mon désarroi est un secret. Ce n'est pas à moi d'être effrayé, ce rôle te revient. Et il te va si bien en vérité que cette folie latente qui te colle à la peau, elle me fascine et me rend dingue.

Je voudrais que tu t'y effondres, que tu t'y abandonnes. Il n'y aura que moi pour te comprendre. En partageant ton mal, en parant ta souffrance tu consens à m'offrir quelques parcelles de toi. Je les ai gagné à force de courage, de détermination, seul contre tous je me suis battu pour y avoir droit. Je suis là pour donner un écho à ta douleur.

Tu fais comme si tu ne m'entendais pas venir ; une veine palpite dans ton cou, j'y dépose mes lèvres frémissantes alors que mes bras se referment sur ta taille. Tu es terriblement précieux.

Tes cheveux chatouillent mon cou, mes joues. Les volutes de ta cigarette tourbillonnent autour de nous, tu es captivé par ces ombres fugitives. Je tente de te faire partager ma chaleur, glissant mes mains, mes paumes brûlantes sous le drap fin. Tu me murmures des remerciements inaudibles.

Tu sais, j'ai besoin que tu me rassures. Je n'ose plus dormir la nuit, il faut que je te serre très fort pour combattre tes cauchemars. J'appréhende le jour où tu n'auras plus besoin d'une présence, d'un fantôme étouffant tes angoisses. J'aimerais vivre pour toujours à l'angle de ta solitude.

Tu te laisses aller contre moi, ton visage s'incline vers le ciel sans étoiles. Tu ressembles à un tout petit enfant. Je déplace quelques mèches de ton front presque blanc, dévoile ta cicatrice ; ta main se referme sur la mienne. Mon cœur s'affole, le tien ralentit sa cadence. Tes démons s'évadent dans la nuit londonienne.

Comme il fait froid, le vent est ton complice, mais aussi mon rival. Lorsqu'il ondule contre ton corps, je sens qu'il s'acharne à effacer, par ses caresses invisibles, les traces que j'y ai laissé. Je ris de l'absurdité de mes pensées, _tu n'appartiens qu'à moi, s'il te plait._

Tu murmures une mélopée dans cette langue sirupeuse, sinistre que tu es désormais le dernier à comprendre. Je t'écoute, fasciné. Peut-être est-ce à moi que tu t'adresses, je ne le saurais jamais. Est-ce que tu sens seulement que je suis là ?

Tant de questions sans réponses.

Tu as fini ta cigarette. D'un geste las, tu jette le mégot par dessus la rambarde, la chanson meurt sur le bout de tes lèvres. Il faut que nous rentrions à l'intérieur. Ne pas te brusquer, conserver cet état de confiance.

Je pose mes mains sur tes épaules, te guidant vers la chambre. Tu me suis docilement.

Quand je referme le battant de la porte-fenêtre, tu laisses tomber le drap sur le parquet, pour venir t'étendre sur le lit. La cambrure de tes reins m'attire, je m'allonge à tes côtés. Petit à petit le sommeil te happe, j'enroule de nouveau mes bras autour de ton corps alangui.

L'air est glacé à l'intérieur de la chambre, la nuit engloutit Londres, et le silence encercle la ville endormie.

**FIN**

* * *

Mes chers petits lecteurs, n'oubliez pas qu'**un auteur aime toujours** à savoir ce qu'on pense de son texte, si vous pouviez prendre _quelques minutes_ pour me laisser une **review** ce serait adorable de votre part, _merci_ d'avance.


End file.
